The invention relates to vehicle seats and particularly to multi-passenger seats for aircraft. Of necessity, such seats must be capable of supporting the weight of several passengers and their luggage under acceleration loading conditions of 9 "g's" or more, while still being relatively light in weight. Typically, such seats include a frame comprising front and rear laterally positioned tubular metal "stretcher" members which are joined together by fore and aft members which are generally of forged aluminum. The front and rear legs are attached at their upper ends to the stretcher members and at their lower ends to a pair of slotted tracks in the aircraft floor. The seat backs, armrests, tray tables and seat belt anchors are normally attached to the fore and aft members. The seat cushions are supported between the stretcher members by diaphragm panels of nylon webbing of preforated metal and typically are of a composite construction consisting of open cell foam for comfort and closed cell foam for flotation. The cushion thickness and weight for a given level of comfort and flotation support can be minimized by sandwiching the open cell foam between relatively thin upper, lower, and peripheral layers of closed cell foam or by having only open cell foam in the entire center region and closed cell foam on the outer edges. Although improvements in materials have made it possible to greatly reduce the weight of certain components of the aforementioned seats, further improvements appear desirable in order to permit a substantial additional decrease in seat weight and thus of fuel consumption. In the field of seating for vehicles such as trains and buses, molded plastic seats such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,367 have been used. However, such seats need have little strength compared to aircraft seats since the occupants are not restrained by seat belts, and thus their accelerated weight during a crash situation would not be transferred to their seat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,582 discloses a relatively heavy seat structure which incorporates a metal-skinned honeycomb panel but requires massive combined rear leg and fore and aft support members to support the panel and additional elongated metal ribs to support the seat back, arms and seat belt anchors.